In industries as diverse as the nuclear industry, the transportation industry, or the shipping industry, exterior surfaces of vehicles, containers, or structures are exposed to harsh environments. Such harsh environments can cause physical or chemical changes to the exterior surfaces, impacting the functionality associated with that surface or the integrity the underlying structure. For example, degradation of the exterior surfaces on vehicles can affect roughness of the surface, resulting in increased friction and reduced energy efficiency. In another example, chemical changes in the exterior surface of a container can lead to degradation of the structural integrity of the underlying support material.
As such, a surface treatment that protects the physical or chemical nature of a surface or its associated support material would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.